gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Yusuf Amir
Yusuf Amir (Arabe:يوسف امير) est un personnage mentionné dans Grand Theft Auto IV et qui fait sa première apparition dans The Ballad of Gay Tony. Biographie Yusuf Amir est un immigrant provenant de Dubaï dans les Emirats Arabes Unis. Yusuf est un promoteur immobilier multi-milliardaire, sa réussite la plus importante est les "jardins suspendus d'Amir", un complexe immobilier suspendu par des ballons au dessus du Golfe Persique. Grand Theft Auto IV Il est mentionné uniquement dans la mission Deconstruction for Beginners par Playboy X à Niko Bellic comme un dubaïote riche et sérieux venu à Liberty City pour développer des propriétés luxueuses dont son premier projet de construction sera bloqué par les syndicats de construction de la Famille Messina jusqu'à ce que Playboy X demande à Niko Bellic de les tuer pour gagner la confiance de Yusuf. The Ballad of Gay Tony Dans The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis rencontrera Yusuf dans Maisonette 9 pour la première fois, lors de la cinématique d'introduction de la mission pour Tony Chinese Takeout. Peu après, Yusuf contactera Luis pour lui proposer du boulot en échange d'un bon paquet d'argent. Il fait montrer rapidement un coté luxueux pour impressioner Luis avec ses possessions comme son penthouse à Middle Park et ses mensonges. Après avoir seulement vu Luis deux fois dans Sexy Time qu'il déclare rapidement qu'ils sont "frères". A la fin du jeu c'est grâce à lui que Luis peut obtenir un Buzzard en or, une voiture en or ainsi qu'un Uzi en or également (après avoir fini l'histoire), mais aussi les parachutes (qu'Armando pourra vendre après la mission High Dive) et les Base jump. Dans le jeu, Yusuf représente l’extrême richesse, le matérialisme et la tentation pour Luis et Tony de franchiser les boites de nuit (particulièrement a la fin du jeu). A la différence de Ray Bulgarin qui partage plusieurs de ces thèmes et en dépit de son comportement, Yusuf est une personne sympathique et fidèle prêt a aider Luis et Tony comme dans la mission finale, de plus il est montré comme ayant un coté plus comique que Roman Bellic. Anecdotes * Leslie Mitchell, une journaliste de Weazel News, déclare que Yusuf Amir est un ami personnel à elle, et en conséquence défend les projets de construction de Yusuf dans Castle Gardens. * Au début de The Ballad of Gay Tony, Yusuf donne a Luis un fusil avec des balles explosives, et plus tard son véhicule avec un Gold SMG dans la boite a gants. * Dans son appartement, Yusuf a une collection de jeux d'arcade. Un grand écran de télévision dans son appartement montre les crédits de fin de GTA IV. * Yusuf aime la musique Arab Money de Busta Rhymes et dans les cinématiques il écoute la chanson et danse sur elle. * Yusuf est amoureux des objets en or massif. Cela inclut son téléphone portable, un Uzi, un modèle miniature de Liberty City, son véhicule, et son Buzzard volé. * Yusuf est un très bon pilote d'hélicoptère, comme il est vu dans les missions Caught with your Pants Down et Departure Time. * Dans GTA IV, Playboy X le présente comme un homme sérieux et fatigué alors que TBOGT démontre l'inverse c'est a dire décontracté et libre. * Dans GTA V, on peut choisir sur certaines armes au Ammu-Nation la finition Luxe Yusuf Amir. Apparitions dans les missions ;Grand Theft Auto IV * Deconstruction for Beginners (Mentionné) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout * Sexy Time (Boss) * For the Man Who Has Everything (Boss) * Caught with your Pants Down (Boss) * High Dive (Boss) * Departure Time (Aide) Galerie YusufAmir-Artwork.jpg|Artwork de Yusuf Amir Buzzardgold2.png|Buzzard doré de Yusuf Amir SuperDropDiamond-TBOGT-front.png|Super Drop Diamond doré de Yusuf Amir de:Yusuf Amir en:Yusuf Amir es:Yusuf Amir Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages dans GTA IV Catégorie:Personnages dans GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony